User blog:WhisperShade/Some Random Fiction I Made Up...
Evay sat on the veranda, watching the sun rise from it’s nightly residence to shine with the clouds that float down the sky. Picking up her leather-worn journal she inscribed the following with graceful flicks of her quill: I am sitting and writing this while I contemplate the predicament that lies before me. My thoughts tumble and confuse me and my feelings waver ever still. ‘Twas only hours ago that Carsten proposed but I believe my heart is elsewhere. My mind wanders back to his ever hopeful eyes; wishing me to stay. My passion is to explore the new world. Carsten is a dear friend to me, and I know he will understand. Though mother and Father expects us wed by the end of the season as does Jeanette and everyone. I can only imagine what heartbreak will cause mother, she is already so pale and fragile from her tuberculosis. I fear she will not last long. Though my mind begs me to stay and wed, my heart tells me to sail across the sea... April 6, 1697 She sighed and closed the journal and tucked it under her arm as she made her way into the large wooden mansion. It was only yesterday when Carsten proposed. She remembered it vividly: Evay was in the library and then she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Ignoring them, she looked over the spines of the books on the library’s shelves. She finally turned around when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Evay turned around to see Carsten, her oldest childhood friend. He wasn’t very wealthy, but his family was honorable enough to be considered so. “Evay?” He asked, his baritone voice filling the silence between them, “I wish to speak to you on something. Something very dear and important, would you care to sit down?” He gestured to the window seat across the room. “Yes, of course,” she answered. I might as well hear him out she thought. Evay took his hand and allowed him to lead her over to the seat. She sat down and gestured for him to sit next to her. He took the invitation and began to explain: “Evay, we have been long-life friends. I wish to spend more of this life with you. Not a day goes by where I do not think of your face and your kindness.” “Dear Carsten, you flatter me,” “Evay, please. I’m asking you to marry me. We can get married and have a life of adventure together! We can go explore the world if you want! Anything, just please say yes,” He pleaded fervently, his dark hazel eyes hopeful. Evay grew quiet. He was promising all she ever dreamed! A life with her dearest friend; exploring the world!But... there was doubt that stood in the way, clouding her thoughts. “I—I’m sorry Carsten, I need some time to think about this. With my mother ill and all, with Jeanette leaving for Paris, I—I truly don’t believe I can make a decision right now,” She said reluctantly. Her soft brown eyes meet his dark hazel ones. As if time slowed down, she watched his face fall as he replayed her sentiment in his head. Carsten’s eyes grew misty and shadows flickered across his face. His voice faltered as he spoke, “I understand. It was foolish of me to think of you making a decision now. Your family is in a difficult situation. I apologize for the intrusion. I shall see myself out. Goodbye Evay.” And with that, he left the room and walked down the hallway. Evay had no words. Every feasible thought had vanished as she thought through what had just occurred. Carsten had just clearly offered his heart to her and she had covered his dream with a thick fog that only made him miserable. She put her hands on her face and started to cry. And that’s it for now, sorry! Will update soon! Promise. It was kind of a more Victorian romance. Some people like that stuff but others don’t, so I totally get it if it’s not your thing. This is a new writing adventure for me, so please give feedback as necessary. Enjoy reading! Thanks, Whisper Category:Blog posts